This invention relates to an adjustment mechanism which is particularly but not necessarily exclusively intended for use in adjusting the height of a vehicle seat relative to the vehicle.
Various forms of vehicle seat height adjustment mechanism are currently available and, in general, these comprise lever type arrangements in which angular adjustments of the levers or links result in raising and lowering of the seat (relative to the vehicle floor), the seat base usually being mounted on a seat slide structure via the lever or linkage arrangement so that fore-and-aft adjustments of the seat can be effected as well as height adjustments. The angular adjustments of the levers or links are effected by means of one or more user controllable actuators and to assist raising movements, which involve lifting the weight of the seat and its occupant, the general practice is to provide spring assisters which bias the seat upwardly against the weight of seat and occupant.